It was Always YouPlus two!
by Oldiesbutgoldies98
Summary: Mary Ann and the Professor are back and better than ever! Now that all the castaways have been rescued, the whole crew gets back into the routine of living a normal life. Follow Mary Ann and Roy through their married life, with some exciting new elements being added to the family! Sequel to the story, "It was Always You." Set one and a half years after them being rescued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm back! Sorry the sequel took so long to start, life can be a writer's greatest distraction sometimes. :). Thank you all for reviewing my story, and for the helpful suggestions on the baby names. As the story before it, this one will be dedicated to Russell Johnson. This will be rated K+, considering that everything that involves Mary Ann and the Professor must be done tastefully. Enjoy!**

Professor Roy Hinkley sighed, shuffling through the stack of papers before him. He was in the middle of a new experiment, and he felt he was at a dead end. He stood up and paced around the room, trying to piece together the muddled research and formulas. He stopped at his door, smiling as he read the plaque hanging above him. "Professor Roy Hinkley: UCLA staff." He walked back to his desk, and sat down, reliving old memories. It had been one heck of a ride, that's for sure. After they had all gotten off of the island, the castaways had been bombarded by the media. Interview after interview had been conducted, when all Roy wanted to do was go back to his research, and avoid the limelight completely. Ginger and the Howells of course, were perfectly comfortable with it. Ginger used all the publicity to promote her new movie, "The Ginger Grant Story." It would be premiering in a few weeks, with both Rock Hudson and Cary Grant starring as two of the men.

As for the Howells, they went back to living their high society life, though they certainly had changed their views on what was really important. They started their own charity foundation, and also built two brand new schools for the underprivileged in LA and Boston. The Howells had also given a large amount of their fortune to all of their fellow castaways, helping them to kick start their lives again. The Skipper started his own tourism business, with a little help from the Howells. He now took people on three hour tours to their beloved island. The Skipper met a nice woman named Joanna on one of his tours, and they had been married shortly after. They now had one little girl, named Hope, and spent most of their time in their little house near the Hawaiian Coast.

As for Gilligan, well, he decided to stay on dry land for awhile. As hard as it was for him to leave the Skipper's side, he decided it was time to set off on his own. He tried many different occupations. He even was offered a nice position at one of Mr. Howell's corporations, but he still remained unhappy and unfulfilled. One day however, he met this young girl named Andrea, and they hit it off immediately. Andrea was a elementary schoolteacher, so Gilligan went back to college to get his teaching degree, in order to stay by his girlfriend's side. A few months later, the two were married, and have been happily together for 5 months now. They honeymooned on the island, and now use it as a vacation home, since Gilligan couldn't bear to part with it completely. They frequently visit the Skipper and his family, and stay in close touch with the other castaways.

The professor was interrupted from his flashbacks by a knock on the door. Somewhat irritably, he muttered, "Yes? Who is it?" The door opened, and a lovely young lady stepped through the door, carrying a tray full of food. "Someone's in a good mood," she laughed. Roy's grin grew a mile wide, and he leapt out of his chair, placed the food on his desk, and gathered his wife in his arms. "I am now!" He said somewhat cheekily. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Mrs. Mary Ann Hinkley?" He asked jokingly. Mary Ann smiled and smacked his arm lightly. "Oh come off it Mr. Hoity-Toity. You know I love to come visit you at work." She said sarcastically, earning a kiss from her adoring husband. After finally breaking apart, the couple sat down and proceeded to have lunch, talking about the ins and outs of their day.

Finally, Mary Ann said, "I talked to Gilligan this morning." She said excitedly. Roy looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Funny, I was just thinking about them earlier. What did he say?" He asked, curious to find out why Mary Ann was positively glowing. "Andrea is pregnant! Her and Gilligan are going to have a baby!" She gushed, squeezing her husband's hand. Roy's eyes grew wide, and he got a huge smile on his face. "That's..., Amazing news. Our Gilligan will make a fine father!" He said happily. "And that's not all," Mary Ann said, laughing. "Gilligan asked us to be the godparents! I know, I thought it was going to be the Skipper and Joanna, but Gilligan said that the Skipper wanted us to do it! Isn't that amazing?" She finished excitedly. Roy sat there, positively glowing as well. "That's wonderful Mary Ann! Did you tell them we would be honored to be the godparents?" He asked. "Of course!" Mary Ann affirmed, and promptly kissed her husband.

Roy held her in his arms, before whispering, "I think I'm going to leave work now, so you and I can spend a...quality afternoon together." Mary Ann giggled and smacked him lightly. "Oh no you don't mister. I have to clean the house. The castaways are coming to the house tomorrow and spending the weekend, in celebration for Gilligan and Andrea. There's work to be done. But, you can come home and help..." She trailed off sweetly, laughing as Roy grimaced at the thought of more housework. Standing up, Roy took his wife's hand and smiled mischievously. "But that doesn't mean we have to work ALL day..." He said wickedly, shooting one of his disarming smiles at his wife. Mary Ann smiled and squeezed his hand. Roy turned to leave, but not before he saw Mary Ann look at her stomach lovingly. Slightly confused, he turned one last time to look at his wife. Deciding that it must have been a trick of the light, the happy couple walked hand in hand, out of his office.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter one all set and done. Again, sorry for the huge hiatus in between stories. And now... For my questions at the end of the chapter segment! (Cue game show music of your choosing.) :). What sort of mischief will the castaways get into when they are all together again? What will Andrea and Joanna be like? How will the other castaways react to Gilligan becoming a father? And what is Mary Ann hiding from Roy? Stay tuned to find out. Oh... Right, acknowledgments. I do not own Gilligan's Island, and other than some new characters that will be mentioned, none of the other characters in this belong to me. Thank you to two of my dear friends for being the inspirations for Gilligan and the Skipper's wives. As always, this is for you Mr. Russell Johnson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, here's chapter 2! This is kind of a transition chapter, mainly Mary Ann's thoughts on everything that has happened. I promise next chapter we will bring the rest of our beloved castaways into the picture, with some exciting new characters as well. Than you for all your support. Gilligan's Island fans rock!**

Mary Ann whistled as she put the vacuum cleaner away. She paused and leaned against the wall, making a mental checklist of what else she had to do. "Prepare for meals, set up guest bedrooms, buy some more things from the store, dust, mow the lawn...No, Roy can do that," she thought, grinning as she imagined all the persuading she'd have to do to get her husband to perform a household chore. "For someone who works so hard, he really is lazy," she mused as she stepped out into the backyard. It was a nice sized backyard, with a swimming pool and a nice little barbecue area connected to the house. Far grander than the little makeshift dining area they had on the island.

The island... Mary Ann couldn't help but sigh at all the interesting adventures they had there. Whether it was Gilligan foiling their chances of rescue, or the Howells and their schemes, or Gingers crazy attempts to seduce all the men on the island, or Skipper and his funny superstitions, there was always something going on there. Mary Ann smiled as she thought about all the people who had become her family over the years.

Ginger, of course, was undoubtably like a sister to her. Growing up on the farm, Mary Ann was close with her family, but she felt that no matter what, she could tell Ginger everything. She had become Mary Ann's confidant, and her personal advice column; Especially when it came to men, and how to deal with them. Ginger, of course, was back in her old Hollywood lifestyle, but was definitely a more down to earth person, and a whole lot tougher! Mary Ann smiled in excitement as she thought of all the things they had to catch up on when Ginger arrived tomorrow. As for the Howells, they were two of the dearest people she had ever met. In the beginning, she really wasn't sure what to make of them, with all of their aristocratic airs and graces, and their obsessions with material things. But, as they all grew closer, the Howells became like second parents to her. They seemed to finally grasp what was really important in life, and made it a point to look after the younger castaways. She was so excited to see them tomorrow, and couldn't wait to hear about their month long vacation to Europe.

As Mary Ann took in the outside surroundings, she thought with glee about the arrival of the two men she longed to see most. The dear Skipper, and of course, Gilligan. The Skipper had become a big brother to her, and was definitely one of her role models. She had learned so much from him on the island, and he was willing to teach everyone about everything he knew. When he met Joanna, Mary Ann was overjoyed, because of how much she obviously cared for him. As for Gilligan, well, there weren't really words to describe how she felt about him. He was the brother she had always wanted more than anything. She felt as if she had known him her whole life. And that news about him and Andrea, and how her and Roy were to be...

Roy. Professor Roy Hinkley. Just even thinking about her beloved husband made her grin like a fool. It had been a blissful year and a half for the couple, and even through all the excitement of being rescued and all the pressures that came with that, their bond seemed to grow stronger. As soon as they were rescued, they went straight to a courthouse to make their marriage official in the US. As soon as they became Mr. and Mrs. Roy Hinkley for the second time, they set off right away to find a house. A few weeks after that, he was offered the position at UCLA. It was the best of both worlds, allowing him to still teach, and giving him a little more freedom to conduct experiments of his own. They found a nice house near the campus, and settled down as comfortable as can be.

Mary Ann leaned against the wall and sighed. As she glanced down at her wedding ring, she marveled at how lucky she was to be married to her best friend. It was as true as a statement could be. Roy Hinkley was her confidant, her mentor, her co-conspirator, her inspiration, and her better half. He was the only one who could calm her down if she was ready to explode, the one who could pick her up when she was down, the one she was willing to lay down her life for. Yes, they were very happy together, and she knew it.

"Soon there will be another Hinkley in the picture," she said happily. Glancing down at her stomach again, she thought about the new little one growing inside her. Se had gone to the doctor last week, and they had confirmed it. Mary Ann was going to have a baby! "But how do I tell Roy?" She thought. She wasn't worried that Roy wouldn't want a child. In fact, he had voiced his desire for a little Hinkley numerous times. It's just... She wanted the moment to be right, to catch him by surprise. Feeling a sudden rush of excitement, Mary Ann began to formulate a plan. Going back inside, she pulled out the duster and set off to work, hoping that tomorrow got there fast.

**Well there you have it! The Hinkleys are going to be parents. And now for questions. What will happen when the castaways show up? What will Joanna and Andrea be like? What does Mary Ann have planned? And how will Roy react? Please review! I will try to post chapter three soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, here's chapter 3 for you. This chapter will be shorter compared to the rest, because it's a little fluff between Roy and Mary Ann before the castaways show up. I know you have all been patiently waiting for the rest of the gang, but please bear with me. I had an idea that wasn't totally relevant to the story on a whole, but I couldn't quite let go of it... You know what I mean? Anyways, so this one won't take up too much time, it's just pure fun, and I'll get the castaways in as soon as I can! Thank you all for your reviews.**

Mary Ann was lost in thought as she dusted one of the bookshelves. She had finally formulated her plan, and she was meticulously replaying every step in her head. "I have to get this right. I want it to be perfect." She thought as she absentmindedly ran the cloth over the wood. "I can't wait to see the look on his face. And the others... Well we'll just have to see. Ginger will know ahead of time of course, I owe her that. If it weren't for her..." Mary Ann's thoughts trailed off, shuddering at the thought of a world without Roy.

Without warning, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle, causing her to jump and drop her cloth. "Guess who?" A deep, soothing voice muttered into her hair. Mary Ann smiled and pretended to be considering her options. "Hmm... Let's see. Is it the president?" She joked, getting a chuckle from the man behind her. "Nice try, guess again." The man said, not willing to give up. "Is it...Gilligan?" Mary Ann asked, trying not to laugh. "Really?" The man muttered sarcastically. "One more guess." He warned. Mary Ann turned around to face her husband, looking at him adoringly. "Could it possibly be my sweet, smart, funny, generous, loving husband trying to gain my attention?" She asked, before kissing him soundly.

When they broke apart, Roy reached up and gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Close," he said, not done teasing quite yet. "You forgot hungry," He finished, with a satisfied smirk. Mary Ann rolled her eyes. "Oh my poor baby," she answered sarcastically. "I forgot you weren't capable of feeding yourself. I was so busy cleaning that I completely neglected you." Roy nodded his head, pretending to look hurt. "Yes, but no need to apologize. You've seen the error of your ways, and..." Roy was cut off by Mary Ann, who placed a smoldering kiss on his lips that left him speechless. Then, she promptly punched him in the arm. "Dork," she said endearingly, as she walked into the sitting room. Roy laughed and followed her, still slightly amazed at the spitfire he had for a wife.

"Oh Roy, I'm just so excited." Mary Ann sighed, leaning into her husband's arms. Roy nodded his head, saying, "Me too darling, me too." They stood there quietly for a moment, holding each other close. "It's been quite awhile since we saw them. And will the Howell's trip, and Skipper's daughter growing like a weed, and Ginger's movie, and Gilligan and Andrea's baby... There's just so much to catch up on!" Mary Ann exclaimed. Roy laughed, slightly amused at his wife's rambling. "Yes dear, I know. It will be good to see them all. I certainly do miss the old days sometimes." He affirmed, secretly just as excited as she.

Mary Ann moved away from him for a moment, reaching the old radio and turning it on. The smooth, charismatic voice of the radio announcer came on. "Thank you for listening to our Hit List for the Ages. And now, from Andy Williams, 'Happy Heart.'" Mary Ann gave a slight squeal of joy, and began to sway to her favorite song. Roy walked up to her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He whispered, before taking her in his arms and waltzing her through the living room. As the music played on, the married couple grinned and laughed as they danced, just enjoying the moment. Roy twirled her around, and dipped her low. As he pulled her back up, Mary Ann smirked at him. "For a second I thought you were going to drop me old man," she teased. Roy laughed, and kissed her forehead. "Dream on," he replied. Roy gazed deep into Mary Ann's eyes, and sang with the radio.

_"It's my happy heart you hear,_

_Singing loud and singing clear. _

_And it's all because your near me, my love..." _

He sang out, his beautiful voice echoing throughout the room. "And truer words were never spoken," he whispered to Mary Ann, who squeezed him tighter.

_"Take my happy heart away,_

_Let me love you night and day._

_In your arms I want to stay, _

_Oh my love." _

He finished, twirling her once more with flair. As the room grew quiet, the pair stood there, seemingly frozen in the moment. Roy kissed her soundly, before walking into the kitchen, whistling. Shaking out of her trance, Mary Ann only paused to say, "That man of mine..." Before hurrying into the kitchen to prepare for the next day.

**Well there it is. The lyrics to the song are in italics. Now, that was just the chorus of the song, and a character was singing it, so it was part of dialogue. I do think that is within the rules. I had to include at least a bit of this song in here, because I'm obsessed with Andy Williams, and I think it fits perfectly for the way those two feel about each other. Anyway, if you didn't catch it earlier, the song is "Happy Heart," by Andy Williams. If you haven't heard it and want to catch the full version, I would highly recommend it, because the whole song is amazing. Anyway, there was the chapter that was pretty much pure fluff, with a little help from Andy Williams. The next chapter will be a bit more exciting I promise you. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Now to the good stuff. Hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. As always, this is for Russell Johnson.**

Early the next morning, Mary Ann finished the final touches on the guest room. Admiring her handiwork for a moment, Mary Ann looked at her watch. The castaways would be there any minute. "Roy!" she called out. "Roy are you up and ready?" In an instant, a fully dressed yet bleary eyed Roy appeared at the door. Mary Ann had to laugh at his slightly sleep deprived expression. "Coffee?" He muttered hopefully, running a hand through his hair. Mary Ann smiled and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

Once Roy was awake and taken care of, they both set to work, tidying up the rest of the house. Finally, Roy said, "If we clean anymore sweetheart, we'll be able to see our reflections in the carpet, I think we're good." Mary Ann looked around and nodded, reluctantly agreeing with her husband. "You're right Roy, I just want this to be..." She started, but Roy interrupted her. "It is perfect. You'll see. Everyone is just going to be so happy to see each other, a speck of dust won't make any difference. You're acting like they've never been at the house before." He finished, trying to calm her down.

Mary Ann shook her head stubbornly. "Not all at the same time!" She exclaimed. Roy chuckled and took her hand. "Darling, we all lived together in makeshift huts on a deserted island. Our floor was SAND. We had minimal supplies and luxuries. Do you really think they are going to care if there is a little dust? Or if the decorations are a little bland? Besides, you're acting like the house is still a pigsty. I've never seen it so clean. Relax, everything is going to be great." He said softly, puzzled as to why his wife's hormones seemed to be off the charts. Mary Ann sighed and stroked his hand. "I'm sorry honey, you're right. I guess I'm just over excited." she said. "Damn these hormones," she thought to herself. Roy smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

As Mary Ann looked around the house once more, a knock on the door was heard. She wrenched it open and let out a squeal of delight. "Ginger!" She yelled, hugging her best friend tightly. "Mary Ann! It's so good to see you!" Ginger yelled back, laughing into her friends embrace. Stepping back from each other, began to childishly jump up and down. "Oh Ginger, I have so much to tell you!" Mary Ann said when they finally calmed down. "Can't wait," the redhead replied. "Ginger, sweetie, do you want me to leave the bags in the car?" A masculine voice called out. Ginger and Mary Ann both turned to see a handsome young man walking towards them. "Yes darling. Come up and meet my dearest friend Mary Ann," Ginger called out.

Mary Ann smirked. "Seems you have some stories of your own to tell," she said knowingly. Ginger laughed and replied, "Boy do I!" A tall man with short brown hair and twinkling blue eyes came up the steps. "This is my boyfriend Jerry," Ginger said softly, gazing up at the man with love in her eyes. Jerry held out his hand towards Mary Ann. "Jerry Holden. Nice to finally meet you," he said cheerfully. Mary Ann liked him right away. "Are you an actor?" She asked. Jerry laughed. "No, I'm a lawyer. I moved in next door to Ginger. We started talking, and it just went from there," he explained. Mary Ann nodded, overjoyed that her friend had found someone that wasn't in show business. She needed a down to earth guy who could keep the "real world" in her sight.

Mary Ann looked back at Ginger, who was leaning against her man. "Actually, I lied when I said he was my boyfriend. He's a bit more than that," Ginger said coyly, holding out her hand to reveal a diamond ring. Mary Ann shrieked and gathered her friend in for another hug, and them reaching out and hugging an amused Jerry as well. "That's amazing Ginger! I'm so happy for you! Gosh, there seems to be so much to celebrate," Mary Ann said happily, ushering the couple through the door.

"Is that Ginger?," Roy asked, appearing from the kitchen. Ginger grinned and gave her favorite professor a huge hug. "Hi handsome," she said teasingly, as he kissed her on the cheek. "Easy Ginger, I'm a married man," he joked. Ginger went and stood beside Jerry. "I'm taken too," she said laughingly. "Roy, this is my fiancé, Jerry Holden. He's a lawyer," Ginger said. Roy's eyes went wide. "Ginger that's fantastic! It's nice to meet you Jerry. I'm so happy for the both of you!" He exclaimed as he shook Jerry's hand. Roy walked back over to his wife, putting his arm around her and smiling at her fondly. Ginger smiled when she saw how in love her two friends looked. They had always been perfect for one another, and now, well they were unbelievably happy, which is the greatest gift a person can get.

As Roy and Jerry chatted in the living room, Mary Ann and Ginger went into the backyard to catch up. "Okay, spill. I know Jerry gave me the simplified version of how you two got together, but why didn't you call and tell us you were engaged?" Mary Ann asked, not angry at all, just curious. Ginger smiled and began. "Well, one day I was short a couple of eggs for breakfast, so I figured I would borrow some from the new guy next door. So I went over there and asked him and he invited me in and we started talking. I was in there for hours, just talking to him. I had never actually done that with a guy before. Just have someone sit down and have a conversation with you and not treat you any different or like an object of desire. So we became friends. Well, I took him to the set one day, and one of my co-stars started to get a little... Handsy with me. The guy wouldn't let off, and before I could yell for help, he had pushed me to the ground. Next thing I knew, the guy had been hoisted in the air, and Jerry had him by the collar. He set the guy down and socked him in the kisser. Needless to say, the guy was fired. Anyway, I began to view Jerry differently. He had protected me, saved me from a potentially dangerous situation. I found myself falling for him. Sure I had desired men before, but I never actually loved any of them. But I could honestly see myself spending the rest of my life with him. Thankfully, I didn't have long to wait. He asked me out a few days later, ad we've been dating ever since. He's not like the other guys Mary Ann. He won't force me to do...things, he treats me like a queen, he treats me with respect, he's gentle and kind. He acts like I'm just another human being, not like I'm some rich and famous movie star, or some guy magnet. Up until last month he's been asking permission to kiss me. He's all I could ever hope for, and I don't know what I did to deserve him. He proposed to me three days ago, so I figured I would wait until I got here to tell you in person." Ginger finished.

Mary Ann stared at her friend, happy tears welling in her eyes. "Ginger that's so great. I'm so happy for you. He seems like a good man, and I wish you all the happiness in the world," she said. "You'll be my maid of honor?" Ginger said, not really having to ask. "Of course," Mary Ann replied, nodding. "And you'll be the godmother?" Mary Ann asked. Ginger nodded, "Of cou... Wait, WHAT?!" She screamed. Mary Ann grinned and put a hand on her belly. "That's right Ginger, I'm pregnant!" She yelled. Ginger screamed and grabbed her friend, giving her a huge hug. "Oh my God! That's amazing! Is Roy just absolutely thrilled?" She asked. "Well, I only found out the results the other day, so I figured I would wait until everyone came before I told anyone. I am planning on telling everyone else, including Roy, tomorrow. You're the first to know," Mary Ann said. Ginger's eyes widened, and she hugged her friend again. "Oh Mary Ann, I'm honored. Roy is going to be ecstatic, don't you worry. Have you thought about names yet?" Ginger asked. Mary Ann nodded. "We have thought up some names. Roy and I have been wanting a child for some time now, so I wasn't too worried about him. Oh Ginger, this is all so great. It seems all the castaways got their happy ending," she gushed. Ginger smiled and nodded.

They both started when they heard a knock on the door. Roy yelled out, "I'll get it," before the girls heard the familiar, "Hello my dears!" At the door. Both the girls jumped up and yelled, "The Howells!" After laughing for a minute, Ginger said, "I can't wait to introduce them to Jerry." Mary Ann smiled at her. "They'll love him. He's a real catch Ginger," she finished. Ginger smiled slyly. "And they're just going to flip over the baby news," she said. Both of the girls took each other in one more time before sprinting inside to greet the Howells.

**Well that's it. I at least brought in one castaway. :). I originally was going to have them all show up at the same time, but I wanted to give Ginger her own chapter. After all, she is Mary Ann's best friend. Also, please forgive me for letting Ginger know about the baby before Roy, I just thought that she would have always been the first person Mary Ann would tell. Besides, I have something special planned for Roy. (Cue ominous music). :). I gave Ginger a fiancé because I wanted her to have someone, and she was too pretty as cool to be left alone and single. A friend of mine gave me the inspiration for Jerry. Kudos buddy! Please please please rate and review, cause that fuels the fire for us writers. Hope you all enjoyed! The gang is showing up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all. Here's the next chapter. This is all taking place the same day Ginger gets there, I wanted to put in the arrival of the other castaways the next chapter. That will also be the continuation of the same day. Enjoy!**

"Oh my dears, it's so good to see you again," sighed Mrs. Howell, hugging both Ginger and Mary Ann tightly. Mr. Howell still had Roy in a firm handshake, and was saying, "My dear boy, you are a sight for sore eyes." When everyone was done greeting each other, they all made their way over to the living room and began to catch up. As Ginger acquainted Jerry to the Howells, Mary Ann managed to catch Roy's eye. Stifling a laugh when Mrs. Howell squealed at the mention of Ginger's engagement, Roy mouthed, "She's at it again." Mary Ann covered her mouth, giggling. She could almost see Mrs. Howell's mind reeling with ideas for a wedding. Thinking fondly of her own wedding, she mouthed back to Roy, "She does it well though." Roy nodded and went back to talking to Mr. Howell and Jerry.

Mary Ann continued to stare on at her husband. As she watched him laugh and talk with the men around her, she thought for the umpteenth time about what a great person her husband was. It was then she decided to drop the big surprise, the big bomb that would be dropped on him and the other castaways. No, she wanted him to know beforehand, and then maybe they could surprise the others together. She needed a plan though, something that she could say to him that wouldn't be blunt and straightforward, but would make him think for a minute. Something that would catch him a little off guard, so that she could see and relish the surprised look on his face. She figured out what she was going to do, and waited for the right time to get him alone.

The opportunity presented itself shortly. Mr. Howell subtly complained that he was starved, and Mary Ann went to the kitchen to prepare something for everyone to eat. "Roy darling, will you please come help me?" She asked. "My dear let him talk, I'll help you." Mrs. Howell said, standing up to go. "Ah, Mrs. Howell, Jerry and I were wondering if you help us with some of the wedding, we know you have a knack for these things," Ginger interrupted, figuring out what Mary Ann was trying to do. Mary Ann sent up a silent prayer of thanks to her friend, and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the card she had gotten Gilligan, and made some slight changes before leaving it on the small table in the backyard. Roy came in a short while later, ad helped her prepare something for the Howells to eat. "I like Jerry. He seems to be a charming and intelligent man," Roy said. Mary Ann nodded and finished up the salad before saying, "I agree. And he seems to adore Ginger. I'm so glad she found someone that will make her happy." The two continued to work, making small talk and sharing laughs, before Mary Ann and Roy walked into the backyard to get some things from the outdoor ice chest. "Oh, before I forget, will you go sign Gilligan's card. It's on the table right there," Mary Ann said casually. Roy nodded and grabbed the card, reading over it before he signed it.

It read, "Congratulations daddies! We love you both and know you will make great fathers. We are blessed to have you in our lives. The new babies will be a blessing to all of us. With little Hinkleys and Gilligans running around, we are all in for an adventure. All our love, The Castaways." Roy finished reading and proceeded to sign the card, but before he could finish, the words sunk in. "Mary Ann, I think there's been some mistake. It should be DADDY, not DADDIES. Come to think of it, it's all in plural." Roy called out to his wife. Without even glancing behind, Mary Ann said, "No dear, it's correct." Puzzled, Roy turned back to the card, trying to figure out why Gilligan was being addressed as two people. His eyes fell to the line that said, 'little Hinkleys and Gilligans running around.' "Little Hinkleys and Gilligans... Little HINKLEYS and Gilligans...LITTLE HINKLEYS?!" He said incredulously, and turned to face his wife.

Mary Ann smiled and spread her arms wide. Roy looked at her in complete and total shock. "Mary Ann...?" He stuttered, and pointed to her stomach. Mary Ann nodded, tears in her eyes as she put a hand on her stomach. "You mean...Me...Father...baby...you..." He spluttered out, unable to finish a coherent sentence. Mary Ann laughed. "Yes Roy. Congratulations daddy," she said softly. For a moment, no one moved, but in a sudden flash of movement, Mary Ann found herself crushed into Roy's embrace. Laughing and crying, Roy picked her up and spun her around until they were both dizzy. Once he set her down, he stared at her with love and amazement. "I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be the father of a child I created with the love of my life," he said in awe, placing a hand on her stomach.

Mary Ann covered his hand with hers gently, looking into his eyes. "Are you happy?" She asked him. Roy pulled her back to him. "I don't know how I could possibly be any happier. This has to be one of the greatest moments in my life, with the exception of meeting, falling in love with, and marrying you. I'll now have another I love with all my heart and soul, and that's about as lucky and happy a guy could get. Of course I'm happy. Oh my love..." He stated, his voice cracking with emotion. Mary Ann looked up at him, adoration in her eyes. "I love you," she whispered. Roy pulled her in for a long kiss. He tried to convey all his emotions, all his joy, all his love for her into one kiss. When they broke apart, they stood in silence, just reveling in the moment. "When will you tell the others?" Roy asked. Mary Ann squeezed his hand and answered, "I don't know. Ginger already knows, she was the first one I told. I was thinking maybe you could help me with that." Roy grinned, knowing his wife must be desperate to ask him for help in formulating a plan. "I think I can arrange something my dear, as long as we tell them together," Roy said, kissing her again. Mary Ann nodded and started walking toward the house. "Mary Ann!" Roy called. Mary Ann turned and walked back to him. "I love you." He stated simply, and kissed her soundly. Hand in hand, the two of them walked back into the kitchen, both of them excited for what the future would bring.

**Well there it is, Roy knows. Again, next chapter will focus on the arrival of Skipper, Gilligan, and their girls. Also, the rest of the castaways will find out about Roy and Mary Ann. Sorry it took so long to update, life can get in the way sometimes. Please review! Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed my story**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I regret to inform you this is the last chapter. I know that I promised more, and I'm truly sorry about that, but I have just run out of things to say. This will be an epilogue that reveals the sex and names of the babies, yes, I said BABIES. Again, truly sorry it wasn't longer and with more detail, but I have hit this huge writers block. Thank you for all the support**.

Epilogue:

"Congratulations Mr. Hinkley, you now have two beautiful baby boys!" said a nurse to the shaking man before her. Roy couldn't believe it. It almost was surreal. In a daze, he walked over to his wife, looking down at the two bundles in her arms. Mary Ann smiled up at him tiredly, but her joy seemed to make the room grow brighter. Roy kissed his wife soundly and picked up one of his boys. "Hello lad," he said softly. "I'm your daddy," he cooed softly, kissing the baby on the head. "When are the others coming?" Mary Ann asked. "They'll be here any minute love," Roy said, not taking his eyes off of the child in his arms.

As if on cue, the door creaked open, revealing the Howells, Ginger, and Jerry. Instantly, Ginger ran over and hugged Mary Ann. "Oh Mary Ann, congratulations! They're beautiful." She gushed, running over to hug the professor as well. "Thank you Ginger. Bet it won't be long before you have one of your own," Mary Ann responded cheekily. Ginger laughed, grabbing Jerry's hand. "We've only been married a couple of months, I don't think we are ready for our peace and quiet to be disturbed just yet," she answered, with Jerry nodding vigorously. "Oh my dears, they are just wonderful! Have you decided on names?" Mrs. Howell asked. Roy nodded, gave his son back to Mary Ann. "We have, but I would like to wait for Gilligan and the Skipper before we say anything," Roy answered. "They should be here any minute. Andrea was getting out of the hospital with little Grace today, and Gilligan is checking her out of the hospital right now." Ginger said, glancing at the door.

Mary Ann smiled, still a little amused that her and Andrea had given birth within four days of each other. It would be nice for the "cousins" to be the same age. It would be even nicer that they would grow up together. Gilligan and Andrea had moved to California about four months prior, each of them getting a new job at one of the local schools. The Skipper and Joanna were in the process of moving, with Skipper getting a new job in Santa Barbara. The Howells had a vacation house in San Diego, but Mary Ann had a feeling that they might make it a more permanent residence with all of their "grandchildren" running around. And of course, Ginger and Jerry were right there in Hollywood. Yes, all the castaways would be together again, as one crazy, big, loving extended family.

"Well look who's here," Roy said softly, gesturing towards the door. There stood Andrea and Gilligan, with a small bundle in the lovable first mate's arms. Gilligan had certainly matured in the months as a husband and expecting father, and there he stood, a grown man. Of course, he was still the sweet, fun, gentle Gilligan, but some things had definitely changed for the better. "Sorry to show up late to the party," Gilligan said. "We were moving a little slow cause we didn't want to wake up little Gracie here." He looked at his daughter like she was a piece of beautiful china. "Congratulations Mary Ann! Congratulations Professor!" said Andrea excitedly, hugging Roy and bending down to kiss Mary Ann on the head. "Yep! See little Grace? These are your two cousins..." Gilligan started, and then looked at the Professor, waiting for him to reveal the names.

Roy looked at his wife, who gave him the go ahead nod. "Well, the little one in the green blanket is Nicholas John Hinkley, and the one in the blue blanket is Russell David Hinkley. They are both named after very good friends of ours, who while they both have passed on to a better world, what they have done for us will not be forgotten," he ended rather somberly. All the castaways grinned and nodded. "Here's to little Nicholas and Russell. Welcome to the castaway family little buddies!" said the Skipper jovially, who had arrived with Joanna right behind Gilligan. "Welcome Nick and Russell! But don't you go thinking that little buddy is your nickname, it belongs to me," Gilligan joked, earning a laugh from everyone else. "Ginger and Jerry, we were thinking you could be the godparents for little Nick here," Mary Ann said. Jerry squeezed Ginger's hand, who was currently trying not to cry. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say it would be an honor," Jerry said proudly, taking his new godson in his arms. "And Gilligan. Would you and Andrea be the godparents for Russell?" The Professor asked. Handing his daughter to Andrea, Gilligan walked over and picked up little Russell. "Of course. You never had to ask," he answered sincerely.

Roy sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at the Howells. "My parents live in Ohio, and Mary Ann's live in Kansas. As much as they love us and their grandkids, I don't see either of them moving out here. We consider you to be our parents as much as they are, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind playing the active role of grandma and grandpa." Roy said again, stating what was on Gilligan's mind as well. Mr. Howell had to answer, considering Mrs. Howell was bawling into her handkerchief. "My dear boy, nothing would make us happier. The lucky little lads and the lucky little lady will have enough grandparents to last a lifetime then," he said happily. Roy nodded and turned to Skipper. "And you'll be Uncle Jonas and Auntie Joanna?" He asked. The Skipper grinned and clapped him on the back. "Thought that was already a solid fact." He said with a small smile. Roy and Mary Ann looked at each other, holding one child each in their arms. "I love you," he said, kissing her gently. "And I you," Mary Ann answered. Roy looked at both his sons and said softly, "Welcome aboard boys. You are now part of the Minnow family." And he could have sworn that both of his sons smiled in their sleep.

**Well, that's the end. Again sorry that it was so rushed. Apparently all I had left was an ending. :). I will be writing some new stories in the Indiana Jones and Avengers categories. Again, thank you for all your support. The inspiration for Nicholas John Hinkley would be my best friend, who I would be lost without. And of course, the inspiration for Russell David Hinkley would be the professor himself, Mr. Russell David Johnson. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story, you guys and gals are the best. As always, this is dedicated to "the rest." And of course, to Russell Johnson, who brightened my world as the beloved professor. God rest your soul sir. I salute you. Stay classy Gilligan's Island fans! **


End file.
